The present disclosure relates generally to accurately simulating a shallow depth of field in an image.
In optics, in particular photography, a camera lens generally can precisely focus on only one distance at a time. Objects at this particular distance will produce a sharp image. Objects will appear more blurry as they are farther from this distance, either nearer or further from this distance. However, objects within a certain range of this distance, or depth of field (DOF), will appear acceptably sharp and in focus. A large depth of field will produce images with more objects in focus. A shallow depth of field will produce images with less objects in focus, or more blurry objects, when there are objects outside the minimum depth of field.